


rasa yang bersemi

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ada rasa yang bersemi kembali dari potongan kisah yang beraneka warna.[drabble collection]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Hai-hai. Sudah lama nggak ketemu dengan fandom ini. Jadi tiba-tiba saya ingat draft dari 2019 saat lagi stuck nulis tapi tetep ingin menelurkan sesuatu (?) jadi ini adalah kumpulan drabble. Prompt dan pairnya tercantum di awal notes ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: milkshake  
> Levi/Mikasa

Levi ingin segera menghampiri Mikasa dan membuat gadis itu bicara padanya, detik pertama ia melihat siluetnya dari jendela kafe itu.

Beruntung Mikasa duduk memisahkan diri di sudut kafe. Jadi Levi merasa aman saat ia bergegas memasuki kafe dan terlebih dahulu mendekati meja pelayan. Memastikan gadis itu masih belum menyadari sosoknya.

Levi khawatir jika Mikasa mengetahui kedatangannya, dia akan cepat-cepat berdiri dan meninggalkannya pergi.

Dua gelas _milksahake_ penuh di tangannya ketika ia mendekat ke meja Mikasa. Menyadari gadis itu tertegun hingga Levi berkesempatan menyodorkan segelas _milkshake_ untuk Mikasa tanpa membuat tangannya ditampar.

Seperti yang diduga, mula-mula Mikasa tampak berkonflik.

Kening Mikasa berkerut dan tangannya sempat menggapai tas━tampak berniat untuk beranjak.

Levi lebih sigap ketika ia mencekal lengan gadis itu supaya tetap duduk.

Mikasa masih melotot. Merasakan tatapan membakar mengarah ke bawah, tempat di mana tangan Levi terkait dengan pergelangan tangan Mikasa. Levi malah mengencangkan cengkeraman dan menolak melepaskannya.

Levi menyela dengan ucapannya, “Duduk dan tenanglah di sini, Mikasa.”

Mikasa menarik napas tajam. “Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?”

Beberapa detik terjadi aksi saling tarik. Mikasa berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Levi sementara lelaki itu berusaha membuatnya tetap duduk di kursi. Hingga akhirnya Mikasa mengendurkan tenaga dan ia menyerah.

Levi melepas kaitan tangan mereka perlahan.

Mikasa kembali tenang tanpa melepas ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

Levi menunjuk gelas _milksahake_ di sisi meja Mikasa. “Minumlah,” perintahnya.

Mikasa mendengkus. Tangannya mendorong gelas itu ke sisi Levi. “Langsung saja katakan keperluanmu.”

Sekali helaan napas terbuang seiring tangan yang meraih gelas berisi likuid berwarna pink pucat. Levi mulai menyesap gelas miliknya. “Aku tidak melihat gelas di mejamu sama sekali. Kesimpulannya, dari tadi kamu cuma bengong.”

Dengan decakan kesal Mikasa meraih kembali gelas miliknya tadi.

Levi mengulum seringai. Ia selalu mendapatkan yang dia mau. Apakah Mikasa sedang berusaha terlihat seolah tunduk padanya? Gadis itu jelas meruapkan teka-teki.

Levi terlena oleh pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari gelas Mikasa sudah tandas.

Detik berikutnya, Mikasa meerebut gelas Levi dengan gerakan kilat.

Levi melongo. Gelas bagiannya dirampas dan dihabiskan juga.

“Merampas minuman temanmu padahal sudah diberi bagian sendiri. Sopankah begitu?”

Mikasa menyeringai. Diam-diam Levi menyukai cara bibir gadis itu menarik garis lengkung. Juga bagaimana ketika raut masam itu sirna dari wajahnya.

Mikasa mendorong dua gelas yang sudah kosong ke tengah meja. Ada suara denting perlahan saat dua gelas itu berbenturan. “Ini kan bayaran untukku. Terima kasih banyak.”

Levi memandangi gelas _milkshake-_ nya yang kosong, menyisakan likuid merah jambu menempel di permukaannya.

“Oke. Sudah puas _ngambek-_ nya?”

Jadi ketika Mikasa menelengkan kepala dan mengendikkan bahu, Levi tahu bahwa tujuannya tercapai.

Mereka baru saja mendeklarasikan permintaan maaf masing-masing atas pertengkaran di meja OSIS sebelumnya.

Terkadang Levi bertanya-tanya seberapa sering pola ini akan berulang kembali? Mereka sering berdebat atas suatu masalah dan berusaha mengungguli yang lain. Tetapi Levi yakin jika ada satu pihak yang marah atau merasa dirugikan, niscaya pihak lawan akan selalu bersedia jadi jembatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: selfie together  
> Eren/Historia

Eren membiarkan lengannya ditarik dengan cara yang kuat namun ada kelembutan di dalamnya.

Posisi mereka persis berdekatan dengan air mancur legenda di tengah taman pusat kota Quebec.

Selagi Historia mempersiapkan ponsel untuk swafoto, Eren mengamati struktur air mancur itu. Berbentuk seperti mangkuk bulat lapis tiga. Beberapa patung hias duduk mengitari tiang penyangga kolam. Di sela-sela itu, aliran air memancar membentuk lengkung horizontal. Suara gemericiknya sangat halus dan menenangkan.

Ini betul-betul air mancur seperti dalam serial drama itu, Eren lupa judulnya. Yang jelas, ia ingat Historia begitu menggandrungi lokasi ini. Gadis itu menaruhnya dalam daftar destinasi mereka untuk dikunjungi. Jadi Eren memahami mengapa gadis itu begitu raing gembira. Memandangi penjuru taman dengan rakus seraya menariknya kesana kemari. Tampak seolah-olah hendak meloncat-loncat untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan hatinya━yang menular pada Eren juga.

Eren menurut saat Historia mengarahkannya mengambil posisi seperti yang dia inginkan.

Ketika gadis itu tampak kesulitan menyejajarkan diri dengan posturnya yang lebih tinggi, Eren segera berinisiatif menggamit lengan kekasihnya. Hingga posisi mereka sedemekian rupa. Pipi Eren menempel di kepala Historia, dan kepala Historia menyandar di bahunya.

Historia mulai menghitung. Kamera ponsel berkedip dan mereka berhasil mengabadikan gambar diri mereka dengan latar belakang air mancur.

Detik berikutnya Eren tertegun, “Kenapa tidak pakai kamera saja?”

Historia terperanjat, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. “Barusan aku mau bilang, tripodnya tertinggal di hotel.”

Eren mengacak rambut pirang itu perlahan dan menertawakannya. “Bagaimana sih? Tadi kau bilang semuanya sudah terbawa kan?”

“Tapi kalau betulan lupa, mau bagaimana lagi?”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak minta bantuan? Kita bisa minta tolong pada orang-orang.”

“Betul juga ya. Kenapa tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?”

Akhirnya Eren mengambil ponsel kamera dari tangan Historia. Setelah mencari di antara pengunjung taman yang bersedia dimintai tolong, mereka segera ambil posisi untuk pemotretan kali kedua.

Kesempatan berikutnya, Historia diminta berpose sendirian. Eren yang memotret untuknya. Secara bergantian, gadis itu juga minta supaya mereka bertukar posisi sehingga ia bisa mengambil gambar Eren.

“Bagaimana? Sudah puas syuting filmnya, Nona?”

Historia terkekeh lembut. “Sebetulnya belum. Aku masih ingin mengunjungi tempat lain. Tapi sayang kalau cuma sebentar di sini.”

“Oke? Masih ingin berlama-lama di sini?”

Historia mengangguk. “Hmm … baiklah. Ayo kita berfoto di sudut sebelah sana.”

Eren membiarkan lengannya ditarik lagi.

“Omong-omong, seberapa bagus filmnya sampai kamu tergila-gila sama lokasi ini?”

“Serial Goblin, Eren. Itu bukan film, tapi serial drama.” Historia memberi penekanan pada tiap alphabet yang terucap, “D.R.A.M.A, ingat.”

“Iya, iya. Aku tahu.”

“Huh? Dari cara bicaramu tadi, kelihatan kok kalau kamu lupa. Padahal kita pernah nonton bareng kan?”

“Hmm … maaf, buatku kurang menarik.”

Historia mencibir. “Iya deh. Untukmu, nggak ada yang lebih menarik selain _game_ dan _waifu_. Dasar otaku.”

Eren tertawa keras. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba ia menarik Historia dalam pelukannya. Tidak memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk bereaksi, Eren mengangkat tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat ringan. Historia terperangah dan memekikkan namanya keras-keras. Tawa mereka terus berlanjut saat Eren membuat gerakan memutar selama beberapa saat sebelum menurunkan Historia kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi inget pas masa-masa suka banget sama drama Goblin :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: grumpy morning  
> Armin/Annie

Butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi tempramen istri yang sedang hamil muda: terutama saat-saat _ngidam_ seperti ini. Mulai dari tuntutan yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Seperti makan buah yang sudah bukan musimnya, atau mengusik tidur malam demi minta kudapan yang hanya dijual saat siang hari. Kalau kebetulan permintaannya susah didapat, dia bakal _ngambek_ dan _mood_ -nya susah diperbaiki.

Pagi ini, Armin mengalaminya lagi. Terbangun dengan perasaan kalut akibat kurang tidur dan malah menemukan Annie bermuka masam sambil duduk bosan di meja makan. Semalam, Annie ngidam makan sup kambing. Armin gagal memenuhi permintannya sebab tidak ada restoran buka malam yang menyediakan sup kambing. Satu-satunya rumah makan penyedia sup kambing terdekat sudah tutup.

Armin tahu ia harus menghadapi hukumannya kali ini, yaitu masak sarapan sendiri.

Armin merasa bersalah saat ia memandangi istrinya. Tetapi ia tidak menyerah dalam usaha membujuk.

“Nggak ada yang jual sup kambing malam-malam, Annie. Bagaimana? Mau kucarikan lagi? Mumpung sudah pagi.”

Annie sepertinya masih _ngambek_. Ia bersikukuh menolak tawaran itu. “Tidak perlu,” katanya. “Sudah basi. Aku sudah nggak ingin sup kambing lagi.”

“Ayolah, Annie. Kau ingin apa? Biar kubelikan.” Armin masih belum menyerah. Ia bergegas mengenakan mantel dan mengambil kunci motor.

Annie tampaknya sedikit luluh ketika akhirnya ia menerima kompensasi. “Jus jeruk dan ayam goreng saus tiram. Aku ingin makan masakanmu.”

Armin tertegun. Jadi Annie ingin dia masak.

Atas dasar tekad bahwa kali ini ia akan merealisasikan permintaan sang istri, Armin memastikan, “Mau bersabar menunggu, Annie? Aku butuh waktu untuk membeli bahan dan memasak.”

Annie menyeringai, “Satu jam, Armin. Setengah jam ke warung, setengah jam sisanya untuk masak,” katanya seraya meneguk air mineral.

Armin melotot tajam. “Apa? Kau berniat menyiksa ya? Aku masih harus antre saat di warung nanti, terus━”

“Armin, kau jadi menebus yang tadi malam tidak?” Annie membuat sorot mata sedingin es yang paling ditakuti itu.

Seketika Armin membeku. Ia benar-benar tak berkutik. “Oke. Baik! Akan kusiapkan semua dalam satu jam, Ratu Annie!”

Annie sempat terkekeh di belakang Armin yang buru-buru beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan rumah dengan suara derum sepeda motor.

Hingga satu jam kemudian, Armin benar-benar memenuhi janjinya. Segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring ayam goreng saus tiram tersaji untuk Annie.

“Armin. Sini ikut makan.”

Annie ruapanya sudah melunak. Diam-diam ia menelisik penampilan Armin. Jadwal _ngidam_ -nya pagi ini sesungguhnya bukan ayam goreng atau saus tiram. Tetapi melihat Armin mengenakan celemek pink motif kepala kelinci. Dalam kondisi terengah-engah dan berkeringat akibat masak terburu-buru, suaminya itu tampak imut dan sangat menggemaskan.

Tentu saja Armin tidak tahu bahwa ‘kesalahan’nya dimanfaatkan demi tujuan ini.

“Makanlah,” kata Annie lagi. “Kita harus makan ini bersama.”

Di seberang meja, Armin dengan tangan masih berlumuran tepung, tampak ternganga. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya melebar. Pemuda itu pun duduk tanpa banyak bicara. Pagi itu, jendela dapur keluarga Arlert menampilkan potret hangat keluarga kecil yang bahagia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Picnicking  
> Erwin/Hanji

Hanji menemani kunjungan kerja Erwin ke luar kota. Sebagai sekretaris, tugasnya adalah memastikan urusan bos berjalan lancar dan bebeas hambatan.

Saat mobil yang dikemudikan Erwin keluar dari jalan tol, mereka sudah berkendara hingga mendekati pinggiran kota. Hanji minta agar mereka turun dan beristirahat.

Mereka sepakat mencari taman atau lokasi terbuka untuk menyantap bekal makan siang, alih-alih mengunjungi restoran di tepi jalan raya terdekat.

Mereka memilih taman yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon. Secara perlahan, cahaya matahari menghangatkan suhu udara yang dingin sejak pagi. Hanji menyukai pemandangan musim gugur: daun-daun kering yang berserakan, meninggalkan dahan dan rantingnya telanjang menjulang, seolah minta dipeluk musim dingin. Di meja kayu yang tersedia di tengah-tengah taman, Hanji menata kotak bekal dan menyajikan makanan. Gelas-gelas dipenuhi sari jeruk hangat.

Erwin tertegun memerhatikan makanan yang disajikan itu. Ada potongan sandwich isi telur, nasi kepal rumput laut, dan cumi-cumi panggang. Ini terlalu mewah, pikirnya.

Setelah menyiapkan untuk dirinya, Hanji bertanya khawatir, “Kenapa, Erwin? Tidak suka melihat semua makanan ini?”

Erwin menggeleng, “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Ini semua menggugah selera, sungguh.” Ia bergegas mencomot nasi kepal dan menyumpit daging cumi.

“Hmm, terus kenapa memandang dengan cara begitu?” Hanji menyelidik.

Erwin menggelengkan kepala, “Kau memang sekretarisku yang luar biasa. Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak ada waktu mempersiapkan semua ini sendiri.”

“Apa karena aku yang terlihat aneh, jadi semakin aneh karena ini, ya?”

“Aku sama sekali tidak bilang begitu lho. Aku nggak meragukan kemampuanmu, hanya sedikit heran saja. Hei! Ini enak sekali, sungguh!”

Hanji merasa senang dipuji, tetapi kalimat sebelumnya juga mengusik pikirannya.

“Kalau kau merasa heran itu pasti ada pemicunya kan?”

“Tidak-tidak. Aku betul-betul menyukai ini. Lain kali bawa bekal di hari-hari biasa donk. Pasti akan kumakan.”

“Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, Erwin. Sebagai asisten, aku cuma tidak ingin bosku jatuh sakit lagi akibat kelelahan.”

“Oh? Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.”

“Tidak masalah. Menjagamu tetap sehat adalah tugasku.”

Tiba-tiba Erwin memandangi gelas-gelas jeruknya tidak berselera. “Omong-omong, apa kau bawa kopi dingin kesukaanku?”

Hanji menata letak gagang kacamatanya, menyeringai. “Tidak ada minuman dingin. Orang baru sembuh harus lebih banyak konsumsi yang hangat-hangat.”

Erwin mengkerut. Ayolah, ia sedang ingin minum yang dingin-dingin. Tetapi urung begitu melihat ketegasan Hanji yang tercermin di matanya. Hanji sudah bekerja keras, mengurangi beban tugasnya dan mendampingi hingga rela merepotkan diri seperti itu. Jadi Erwin memilih bungkam ketika tangannya meraih botol berisi sari jeruk hangat yang disodorkan Hanji.

Minuman itu membuat Erwin hangat, tepat ketika Hanji tersenyum puas melihatnya meneguk habis tanpa sisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bake together  
> Connie/Sasha

Connie mengajak Sasha menghabiskan waktu bersama saat libur akhir pekan. Sebelum itu, terlebih dahulu ia ingin menyiapkan kejutan.

Sasha diminta datang pada pukul sepuluh pagi, namun gadis itu berpikir lebih baik dirinya yang menciptakan kejutan dengan datang lebih awal.

Pukul delapan pagi saat Sasha sampai di rumah Connie, sementara pemuda itu baru mulai mengaduk tepung dan susu serta memanaskan oven.

Sasha terpana melihat Connie sibuk di dapur, mengenakan apron kuning motif wortel. Tangannya mengaduk telur dan mentega dengan mixer.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan tasnya dan menerobos masuk dapur. Adonan dalam baskom menguarkan aroma yang sangat menggoda. Sasha meneteskan air liur membayangkan rupa kue-kue lezat yang kelak keluar dari pemanggang oven.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat menyambar baskom adonan, Connie yang masih membeku terperanjat mengungkap keberatannya. “Kenapa sudah datang duluan? Ini baru pukul delapan, Sasha. Aku kan bilang waktumu pukul sepuluh nanti.”

Sasha mengabaikan protes Connie dengan jawaban yang tidak terkait, “Itu dia masalahnya! Aku nggak sabar mau makan di sini. Aku kira kamu sedang memasak. Ternyata betul! Aroma ini … sungguh membahagiakan hati!”

Gadis itu mengendus-endus menggunakan hidungnya.

Connie menyenggol bahunya dan membuat gestur agar Sasha keluar dapur.

“Darimana tahu aku sedang memasak? Seharusnya tak usah mengudangmu kemarin, ugh!”

Gara-gara ini, kejutan Connie jadi gagal. Pemuda itu mendelik tak suka, dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasha supaya tidak menyentuh baskom adonan miliknya.

“Jangan begitu donk, Conne. Sedang buat apa? Pasti ini untukku kan?”

Dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu mendekat ke meja tempat adonan dijajar demikian rupa. Ada kantung strawberry, gula, mentega, susu, hingga telur dan cokelat.

“Heh! Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Ini untukku sendiri kok,” tukas Connie seraya menjulurkan lidah. Ia berbohong.

Sasha tergelak tak percaya, “Ayolah, ayolah,” bujuknya. “Tak usah malu-malu begitu, sini, biar kubantu.”

Sasha bersiap menyingsingkan lengan baju. Tangannya meraba-raba buah strawberry yang berwarna merah menggoda itu, berharap dibolehkan mencomot satu.

Connie mendengkus keras. Beginilah risiko berteman dengan gadis hobi makan, batinnya. Sasha memang juara makan, tetapi itu tidak berarti bahwa dia jago masak. Terakhir kali Connie menyantap sajian Sasha, adalah saat sepiring omelet asin buatan gadis itu membuatnya mual-mual. Betul-betul payah.

Akhirnya, Connie tak ingin mengambil risiko pekerjaannya diringsak lebih jauh. Ia mengalah, “Baiklah,” tukasnya, “Kau boleh memabantu.”

Mata Sasha berbinar. _Ini kelemahan Connie!_

“Tapi, bikin milkshake saja. Tuh, potong-potong strawberry-nya, dan bahan-bahan ini, semua diblender.”

Gadis itu gemetar karena terlalu antusias saat menerima bahan-bahan berupa susu, gula dan strawberry. Ia bersiap membuat milkshake seperti instruksi Connie.

“Awas, jangan dimakan!” Connie memperingatkan.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam penuh sibuk bergulat dengan blender, mixer dan oven, jadilah setoples kukis dan dua gelas strawberry milkshake.

Connie dan Sasha menyantap kudapan itu berdua di teras belakang rumah.

“Hei, Connie.” Mulut Sasha sibuk mengunyah. “Kamu tahu, tanganmu sudah seperti _chef_ professional. Ini sangat enak!”

Gadis itu mencomot sekeping kukis lagi.

Connie, yang masih menyeruput milkshake miliknya, agak terperangah mendengar pujian itu. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. “Bisa aja omong besarmu, Sasha.”

“Ini bukan omong kosong loh. Memangnya kamu nggak mau?”

“Nggak mau apa?”

“Jadi master-chef, terus tampil di televisi.”

Connie mengangkat bahu, tidak menanggapi ucapan itu secara serius. “Nggak tuh. Aku memang ingin jadi koki, tapi bukan buat tampil di televisi.”

Sasha mengangguk-angguk. Mulutnya yang penuh tak berhenti mengunyah. “Kalau jadi chef nanti, kau harus mengajakku jadi _food tester_ -nya loh, Connie.”

Connie mengamati dalam diam. Sasha dan makanan adalah satu kesatuan. Ia menyukai sinar yang memancar di wajah Sasha saat sedang makan. Connie ingin suatu saat nanti, ia mampu menyajikan segelas parfait dan sepiring _chocolate_ _cake_ dari hasil kreasinya sendiri, lalu Sasha akan tertawa memuji masakannya. Sesederhana itu, impian kebahagiaan Connie.


End file.
